The Agreement
by AlexiaVause
Summary: [ ... ] Attached to a debt that did not even and no longer has to be paid , Emma is now virtually forced to follow an old contract that says she is married to someone who does not even know ... a SwanQueen fanfiction
1. The Contract

**Hello people! I am a Brazilian writer who is available for you fans of SwanQueen a fanfic of mine, which is also available in the Brazilian site Nyah Fanfiction (obviously in Portuguese). So here I am translating it into English at the request of some readers . I do not know will appreciate the plot, I hope so! Well, here's the first chapter!**

* * *

In life, sometimes we have those days when everything settles just go wrong and as much as try to do something, he will finish worse than it started. Emma was somewhat inattentive, so the gaze of others, ends up leading reputation for tremendous unlucky, without luck, although she refused to see it that way. On that hot day in late June, the girl who was in the period of his adolescence had completed seventeen years a few months ago and the last day day of school before the holidays, had decided something important, which in his mind would change this view of be "unlucky".

So if you got how can that sunny morning, her beautiful hair golden blonde reflected the light from the sun was long and wavy who always remained tied, this time took courage for drop them and had a couple of orbs that enchanted emerald who passed. He could not even seem like a big change for many, however, to Emma, who was the shame in person, meant more than a jump in change, therefore a general way got ready as he could and without caring for anything that were in his house, went to college with the hope of a good response to his statement.

Emma lived with his mother Mary Margaret and Eva grandmother, his father never met, abandoned her and her mother when she was only three years and perhaps it did not affect him so much the fact of abandonment, but you could not say the same thing his mother.

His grandmother was another rare piece, Emma tried to make sense of all forms, the grandmother had. Unlike the mother, Eva was restless, talked too much, somewhat spendthrift and sometimes rude ... But worst of all these was the addiction to travel. Although not take away money from home, it scared Emma and her mother Mary, as both had no idea where she could so much money for these exotic places, and as if that was not enough, the situation was getting complicated because each passing day, Mary was difficult to cover the costs of home alone. But it was no use arguing with her, Eva always managed to escape as a teenager flees parents to not take earful.

Only that day, Emma would not think about it, I was excited because he had trained all week for this, and at that time he was already in the library waiting for her to know about what he wanted to talk.

Neal studied in the same room with her from the first year of high school, were not friends about to share secrets to each other, however they understood. Only since the beginning of high school that Emma came to see it from another more loving way and finally believed in love and finally declare him.

Once there, the tall boy with brown hair seemed to be a not much of his nature environment, looked at her with some urgency and haste, already about to hear what she had to say. She approached him and with the same urgency tried to speak with trembling lips pronouncing that decorated the whole week, his sweaty hands clenched to scare away the nervousness that was in front of him that wanted to be held and watched strangely.

\- "Good..I.. uhr ... .." - took a deep breath and spake unto "I'm in love with you!" - Talked a little self lowering his head for him not see his face all red that was stamped .

\- "Look ... I'm sorry ... but ..." - he looked at the sides with an expression in the middle face bland- "You know, I'm not so into you'm not interested.."

Looked at him with yellow smile and awkwardly went crazy by the college. "And finally this is the end of my life, being rejected," she thought to herself. Upon returning to the room, leaned on the desk holding crying as much as you can, only tava difficult. Emma already imagined that this was his answer, now, his fame would likely only increase, because it is very inattentive, was always tripping over things or making them fall on it, for always being in the wrong place at the wrong time. With that out you have taken, everyone would only be sure of what they have imagined, like a kid who does not like you. Now that's a hazard shaking, however, was her case recognize their own faults, but get rid of them, was another matter.

\- "For your face, as I imagine his response ..." - said Ruby, who was his childhood best friend, sitting in front of her.

\- "Yeah ... he said he was not interested, so ... he walked out on me ..." - muttered allowing her hair would cover her eyes were already filled with tears.

\- "No power more for that, moreover, that answer is that" I'm not interested -Commented Ashley beside her "But he was not even that well to put you down?".

\- "It is and think on the bright side .." all stared at Grace wondering what "bright side" could have - "Today is the last day of school until the end of the holiday no one will remember this shame" -Grace was not the kind, caring girlfriend with sweet words, it was actually quite realistic and did not care if it hurt or not person- "But seriously Emma.. scored huh?"

\- '' Grace! Do not say that to her! "- Ruby She fought with her and then touched the hand of smiling friend to be able to try to calm her down but not adiantasse much.

At this point, the only thing going through his mind was "you can not get worse," but Grace was right. At one point at least, did not have to face him for a month, it would be somewhat embarrassing.

Coming to your humble home, the girl tried to forget the disaster of the morning, only to get home, this seemed to be the least of the problems that day.

\- "Mom?" - Sought the woman with dark short hair all over the house and when looking for, most frightened. The clothes and items it were not there. Photos, beauty products, cosmetics and even his collection of porcelain that had won his grandfather were not.

Also searched for Grandma things but found nothing, although the Eva's clothes never stay in wardrobes. Now yes she did not resist, sank into her bed in the middle of a panic and despair ready to collapse into tears, but a thick voice in the background made her lift the bed and hold her tears.

\- "Miss Swan?" - This time clearly heard a sound like a male voice from the room, and come face to face with him was astonished, was a tall man and very well dressed, almost blond hair, a pair of owner quite captivating blue eyes, had an elegant posture admitted and a way of acting peculiar. - "Are you Miss Swan?" - Questioned again, the girl only shook his head saying, could not speak at that time. - "I am David Nolan, just was waiting." - Said approaching one bit- "You ready to leave?" - That tava chaos on the head of Emma, chaos and dreadful. Emma had no idea what was what was going on, much less to do and now only bad things came into his head.

\- "From? But from where? Where is my mother and my grandmother? "- Asked taking a step back depending on his answer would do running or not.

The so elegant and charming man frowned and wondered at the attitude of the girl.

\- "Did not your grandmother told you?" - When she heard that her grandmother had in the middle of it, felt a chill run through the column and shuddered, imagine now where his grandmother took so much money, a man tidy as he, foreign-looking, could only be mobster and therefore had tucked into trouble.

\- "Actually, you'd be one of those loan sharks?" - Walked away fear in his voice. That suited man and serious expression suddenly as if he had heard the funniest joke in the world, began to laugh to cry. Then he pulled himself together, still held a smile and tried to return to his position before.

\- "No need to be afraid I can assure you I am nothing of the sort.." - He smiled more tenderly to see if more calmed the girl .- "Mrs. Eva and her mother Mary Margaret are in their new home. I'm just here to take her there. "-

So she felt a huge relief that came to blush to think something so bad that man.

With that, she followed him into a black car imported luxury, forcing to wonder again if he would even mafia.

A chic big car like that, a driver and another elegant man to take her to the new house? Obviously something was not right, outside the fact that nobody has told him that nothing would move. Emma began to notice David eyes corner, he was strong robust, well presented and quite charming. What involvement with his grandmother would have the man who looked no more than thirty-eight?

\- "Apparently, his grandmother did not tell you anything, do you?" - He said with a smile and another realizing that watched curiously.

\- "No ..." - said shyly "You could really tell me about it?" -

\- "Well, I think so ..." - He thought a little looking around. - "Where do I start?" - Questioned himself even- "I have a good time, for personal reasons I imagine, his beloved grandfather Leopold had a contract, although it is already very old, is still valid for possible loans to any member family would do in Mills companies; this agreement, has not had payment date and so maybe eja valid until today, contained or account a certain threshold value of loans that are popped, the clauses written in this contract should proceed . Since Mrs. Eva exceeded this limit, to give birth today, he should be executed. "- She did not understand the more complex parts of the explanation, but it raised an interesting part of the story.

\- "Wait a minute ... You're telling me that my grandmother is borrowing money from his company and now, we will have to pay, depending on what the contract says is this?" - All before relief was replaced by tension in a way that conversation was not flowing the way the girl expected, usually all that was related to his grandmother will terrified.

\- "My company not Miss ..." - Fixed the girl by making a small break- "The company is of Mills, but apparently not the loan Miss knew..

\- "How many are we talking about Mr. Nolan?" - That question came tearing the throat with a fear scared of the answer.

\- "By right, the total I do not know, because of the delay of the discovery of this agreement, but five hundred thousand was the limit." - After hearing that, he realized the money absurd that his grandmother had consumed, felt a strong pang as if the edge of a cliff, perhaps not so much to despair, but to her it was like giving up everything to pay that debt. So again that day, she held not to cry.

\- "Mr David and now?! We do not have that kind of money!" - She said in a low, mournful tone, not wanting to hear the answer.

\- "As I had explained to him, the contract will be executed." - He said with a quiet and modest smile.

\- "What about him?" - Certainly nothing that asked, seemed to come a good answer. with a finger and thumb on the chin, he looked thoughtful.

-. "Well ... If I remember correctly, from now on, the marriage certificate shall be completed and valid, and Miss not only have access to twenty percent of the part of your grandfather, as will be the property of the young master Mills .. "- Yes, at that moment she no longer understand anything, an amount of confusion began surfing the head of the girl, while he was still smiling sympathetically, giving the impression seem to find humor in the situation.

\- ".. Wait a minute... marriage, twenty percent of shares belong to me ... not'm getting to understand it." -

\- "But why not?" - The arched eyebrows curious- "Mr. Leopold owned twenty percent of Mills companies, even if you do not know for what reason his grandfather did not want to take over and left on responsibility of Mills, only none of the Mills is allowed to touch the money that should be it ... "- Emma knew nothing, his grandfather was rich and was not. The man noticed the confused expression of the girl and tried to think of an easier way and discuss best .- "Look well Miss. Swan, as if I were the owner of a supermarket and Miss owner of two sectors within it, the cleaning products and food. Although I am the owner of the rest of the supermarket and get a certain amount on top of them, Miss still have most of the sales generated in it, but I who takes care of the organization, control, in and out, basically that's what his grandfather did when he was alive. He left the service in the hands of Mills.

\- "Well, if we have the money, why Grandma would take with you and borrow more, if that's the case, we could take that money to pay does not count?" - A spark of hope sprouted in the girl you look. "Is that all is not lost?" Thought.

\- "This is not possible for two reasons First, because the contract is that possibility and to rule out completely is prohibited and second that nobody can have access to the account where the money; maybe he wanted this union, as far as I know. you can only have it all from this contract. "- With a smirk it we concluded" The Young Master believes they thought of all the possibilities and so there is no output, after all, the Mills are very intelligent. "-

\- "But tell me something, you say 'I' will have such access, that 'I' do that ... But what my mother and my grandmother?" -

\- "If indeed the contract is executed, only 'you' will have access to everything." -

\- "And why just me, or rather, why me?" - Questioned indignantly, it seemed that would pay the idiocies of his grandmother.

\- "Note well ... There refers specifically to the firstborn of age compared to the daughters, if you know what .." - No, definitely, she did not understand, but pretended entendeu- "You are, in the case only child, if becomes heir and eldest part of the Swan family, the Young Master's part of the Mills family, and you are who have signed the name I admit that this is strange marriage between two young people, but are the specifications of the contract. ". -

\- "A girl? This also means that ..." -

\- "That the debt not being paid off, you will become a Mills." - Broke completing the reasoning.

For the first time, Emma thought about suicide. Car jump seemed such a nice choice at that moment he was tempted to play. Was paying for something you want touched in life ... "A forced marriage, and still with a woman!" she thought in despair, he had no prejudice against, but never imagined in a similar case, the irony of your mind saying "It's ... Things can get worse yes."

Still staring at the floor, Emma imagined his dream and every girl to marry whom he likes being collapsed, and now a nightmare seemed to form. Without good reason, began to imagine in your head like this would be such a Mrs. Mills and all that appeared in his mind was an angry woman, unscrupulous or totally consumer education.

She felt so much like screaming and crying collapse that already burned his eyes, fighting back tears coming and looked back. Now I was hard to hold that bitterness, really wanted all that was nothing more than a joke in very bad taste. He even cross your fingers that it was just a nightmare it all, but it was not, she would not wake up.

-. "Did Ms. Mills agree with that?" - Spoke with her voice breaking, had to keep some talk, if it was not very likely that could not stand and cry there.

\- "Yes ... well, to be honest, she did not have much choice." -

\- "But why did not she is so forgive the debt ..." -

-. "It's like I informed you Miss Swan, grandfather and Mrs. Mills thought of everything and were even meaning to want this marriage, even if it was a marriage of this kind, that is, it can not actually or divorce is a option yet, since both are minors and the debt is already all cataloged and dated would have to evade justice for this, like it or not you two have no choice. "-

\- "But .. Wait ... She is not of legal age?" - The arched eyebrow confusedly "I thought it was already a lady, how old it ...?" -

David laughed again, that girl had no idea what was going on and yet her imagination did not help at all.

-. "Miss Swan, we are talking about the Young Master, not Mrs Mills ... So why now as I said earlier, this contract is compared ages and also because Mrs. Mills had died almost two years ago..." - lowered his head without the smile.

\- "Young Master, Mrs Mills ... Who are we talking about?" -

-. "It is simple, the Young Master, as usually we call it, is the granddaughter of Mrs Mills, the girl he will marry will be with the Young Master Regina Mills that reconcile." - Decided not to question more. I imagined a spoiled girl, rude and shamelessly some.

\- "Do not worry, it's not like those tucked clueless and full of frills, she is a good person, I guarantee that you will not and will not treat you bad at all." - He made a half thoughtful pause .- "While it may seem daunting at first, gradually you get used to the way it. "- Although his intention was to reassure her, this tactic did not work out.

Emma was already creating more questions in search of a way out, however, was surprised at the sight of the house where the car was coming.

To tell the truth, it was more like a mansion. Had a huge garden in well-structured entry full of flowers. It was a beautiful sight. The Mills should have their own landscape to leave it as it was, until then the girl had only seen something like that in movies or novels.

Was completely lost on looks, did not know where to focus to look better and to enter that house which was so great on the outside as inside was amazed and delighted.

There was a staircase with a carpet that went to the top floor, was a huge space left you could see a large door to the room, while the right is via a closed middle door, which piqued his curiosity in what could have there.

The room was well appointed with all one has half old, was almost classic, full of surrealist paintings and strangely with few pictures actually only had one of probably a foreign family. "These should be the Mills". she thought.

While still dazzled with the environment, Emma saw out of that room, the culprit of all, your grandmother, along with his mother approaching happier than the other.

\- "Honey!" - Called Mary Margaret wrapping her in a hug.

No calmly, she returned the hug, but also saw his grandmother with a mortal look; moved away from the mother and took a deep breath. Emma was not to scream and lose patience quickly, however, was patient and rarely get into fights with people, but it was a case apart. If he saw the worst situation that a human being could be, being at the mercy of strangers.

\- "Grandma, how could you do that?" - Emma went to grandmother in an altered voice- "More than drug you have in your head! Take this money knowing our situation?" - Was visibly irritated.

\- "Relax Honey... It's not that bad ..." - said Eva awkwardly.

\- "It's not that bad?" -she looked angry-" We were taken home, we do not have anything else and it gets worse I'm being forced to marry a GIRL and UNKNOWN for YOUR fault! Because of YOUR irresponsible! "-

\- "dear, calm down ..." - Mary touched the girl's shoulder.

\- "How, huh Mom? you say that because it is not you who has to pay for her nonsense!"- The tone was already a little high, Emma could only scream as really wanted, but was changed and it showed.

\- "But how much noise!" - Echoed a voice in the background. To stare in the direction of the staircase, Emma saw the owner of that female husky voice and the girl down the stairs, with his left hand adjusting the collar of his dress shirt and the other on the staircase railing. She was dressed formally as a business woman with a white dress shirt with the first two buttons undone, giving a serious air and valuing his neck and wore a social black pants and also black heels. His eyes were dark as a starless night and his hair was the same shade and arriving only to tidy shoulders. Eyebrows were together, forming an impatient air and a little irritated.

Had almost the height of the blonde girl, could disguise because of the shoes, but it was a difference of only a few centimeters.

\- "Young Master" - Nolan came to the girl and then turning to Swan- "Madam, this is Miss Emma Swan.."

* * *

**I hope to share what they think of the plot! ;) Kisses !**


	2. Facts

From the first moment, Emma thought of nothing, only watched; had no idea what could talk, ask apologize for the debt? Ask why she had to go and live there? Any question seemed an offense to the young woman in front of him, after all this confusion only happened because of their grandmother, otherwise the contract would not have to run. But something was curious... David had mentioned that such Young Master might seem daunting at first, most had nothing frightening in it , on the contrary even to feel a certain sympathy coming from the girl who still seemed to be in a bad mood. However , the girl did not dare say anything, just for different reasons, probably expected the blonde girl is presented formally, rather than let the Nolan only submit to it by name. The young brunette stared at the blonde girl who was still wearing uniform public school. She already imagined. " This girl did not have any one label structure. " He thought the Young Master.

_ "Apparently nothing is learned." _ Murmured the young brunette, enough for all who were there to hear. David grinned bland-faced 'but will have to pick on her?', While Emma arched eyebrow curious "What harm created girl" she thought, would love retort, however, was not able to do this, not in current situation.

_ "It's nice too, Your Majesty..." _ said in an ironic tone.

_ "Whatever..." _ He turned the direction turning up the escadaria_ "Come, we have something to discuss." _ After that, went his way and Emma followed her along with David.

The more Emma walked through the house, most were delighted. His eyes once again lost so many great things and curious part she did not know what it was. Regina sometimes looked at her from the corner of the eye and laughed at her expression. The blonde came to see her doing it and was surprised it did not seem someone who smiled easily.

In a corridor of four doors, the brunette went into one side of the hallway that had only one. Apparently it was the biggest room, that if I were one. As deduced, was a room, though to the bottom had a sort of office area, was sincerely plus an office that one room, two huge bookcases filled an entire side and longer room full of books, some other fine wider than her hand could grasp. A large double bed was near a door on the left, assumed it was a bathroom. Did not have many pictures or ornaments as many out there was a place so dark. Felt in one of those rooms where the mobsters sent to kill anybody. The behind the desk had a black armchair and high and in front of two well-designed chairs like those Indian. A huge window topped by a dark curtain was behind these mobile. It was a frighteningly elegant and gloomy atmosphere, the ones who were like that was Batman and the owner of that house.

Regina, who was already sitting in the chair, and next to him was Mr. David smiling sympathetically as always. The only thing the blonde did not notice was that the other girl was impatient and angry than before in the room.

_ "Will gives to Miss already sit!" _ Snorted her nervous to the blonde, who still analyzing everything. Emma took aim with a wry look and sat down.

_ "Apparently nothing is learned." _ Replied imitating the murmur of her before taking a smile that David could not contain himself, but all it took was an angry look from those brown orbs that seemed darker for man close smile.

_ "Well ... As you may already know ..." _ The brunette girl was interrupted by the blonde who held up his hand as if he were in a classroom. _ "What was?"

_ "Mr. David will stand up?" _She asked and then slammed his hand on the chair that had at its lado_ Walk, sit here! _ He continued with the same smile while Mills was more stressed.

_ "He does not need, is used to ..." _ She took a breath to return to the subject and continuou_ "As I was saying ..."

_ "You know, you should not frown both the face that way." _A Interrupted again, leaned over and support on the table and took her hands to the face trying to get the angry expression of it in vain, it seemed that every time, the brunette was more stressed.

_ "Miss. Swan, can you sit and listen to me?" _ Anyone that time would feel intimidated, she cried out with a very high tone of authority, if it were not so young should cause fear but in the right intimidated many, only to the blonde who was always listening to screams of others and to be somewhat sluggish, it was actually quite funny. "That girl stressed" thought the blonde girl. Of course the smile she let out did not like it one bit the brunette, however, wanted to end on that subject and Regina took the time he had the attention of the young blonde. _ "As you know, we have a contract will comply willingly or not, just that I suggest that we try to see the other side does not know the standard is that thing of sentimentality and etc. Also because it only on paper and even, so we'll see in a way where we are benefited, ie, financial, after all is the only benefit that has union is ..."-

_ "This makes no sense, my family is poor ... I mean not miserable, you know ..." _

Interrupted again "is that she can not keep quiet?" thought the brunette.

_ "Indeed you are just because of his grandfather, who did not manage or take the money that his actions generates, but with this union, their twenty percent joined the mine, in short, none of us will come out damaged fully, and you'll have access to the amount you want, just ask me ... Of course, everything has its limit, but I doubt you can ask for as high. "-

Emma had a notion that, like it or not, this would be the condition. But did not understand the connection of your family with these people.

_ "If by chance my grandfather did not want messed this money, then Miss will have no problems, because I intend to not ask for a penny, I believe you looking after us is enough." _A Brunette girl now looked at her incredulously. The Swan was just saying that he would not want the money just because her grandfather not released to the family ... "or he is stupid or too grandfather liked to do that," thought the brunette.

_ "Well ... if you say ..." and she said in a low tone, while the other held up his hand again, "she will do this every time you ask a question?" wondered laughing, was not as stressed as before.

_ "Yes?"

_ "Is not that illegal? You know ... marriage between minors and ..."

_ "Girls? Here yes, but the contract was naturalized in Australia, if I lack the memory. And a lot of people were subject to at the time of it as valid, so forget the idea of a way out, because it has nor will find. _If that room was scary in their normal environment, he became even more that silence done. he had no hope, the way was to conform. "

_ "And how will we? I, my mother and grandma?"

_"Will usually live here ... "_

_"But why?"_she interrupted

_ "By chance, mind girl not to interrupt me again, who raised you? ... That's contract requirement, since your home ... Well, then I see what to do with that thing."

_ "But I can not live here, it is far from my school!" -

_ "The driver who brought you here is up the service, it will take and bring you."

_ "Oh I almost forgot ... Not to give or lend anything to my grandmother okay?" _ Spoke seriously, she was sure that her grandmother knew that contract and should have it just broken so she could have access to money that family.

Grinned at the request of the girl. Although she had not asked, the young would not even money to that old. From what was told him, Emma and her mother were well controlled, but Eva was a serious case in the economic point of view of the Young Master.

_ "With pleasure Miss, because she does not have that right. "_she concluded.

_ "It will probably say that I sent you ask, only can be sure it's a lie, my grandmother and really smart Regina, it is worse than stealing wallets teen parents." _ The young brunette turned to frown ... "She called me by name? no one called her by name, but to his late grandmother.

_ Mills.

_ What?

_ "Do not call me by my name OK, call me Mills or Young Master, like the others." _ The blonde arched eyebrow confused "I will not call anyone Master!".

_ "But why?"

_ "Why yes! It's a matter of respect!"

_ "But since when is disrespect call someone by name?"

_ "Since I do not know you girl!" _ Her blonde laughed, she raged for anything.

_ "Prefer to be called little Regina?"

_ "Why, you would not dare call me that way!" Now yes, his eyes burned with rage, while the other stood to withdraw.

_ So settle for 'Regina'! _ And left the room, the brunette and David looked at each other. Nolan was amazed at the sense of freedom it and Regina with irritation with that girl abused.

This was an interesting early union of two completely different worlds colliding, but were they that different?

Only like it or not, Emma Swan from that day, became Emma Swan Mills. Not hear exchange of rings, or kisses or caresses, perhaps irony and provocations and was far from a happy ending as she wanted her story to develop, but it was the beginning of a story full of mysteries to be discovered, starting with that prowled his own family ... who the hell was Leopoldo Swan, a simple electrician was obvious that it was not, and why leave it all behind? ...

continue...

* * *

**I thank those who commented and who are following the plot! ;) Until next time!**


End file.
